Jakku
|gravedad= |terreno=*Moderno: **Desiertos *Histórico: **Bosques |agua=Árida |interes=*Altiplano de la Mano Quejumbrosa *Bar de ErgelConsecuencias *Base de investigación ImperialAntes del Despertar *Base Imperial principalConsecuencias: El Fin del Imperio *Campos Hundidos *Casa de hábitos ermitañaConsecuencias: Deuda de Vida *Cementerio de Naves Estelares *Cordillera del Carbón *Cresta Kelvin *Cráter Namenthe *Desfiladero Kelvin *Dientes Caídos *Núcleo de Orkoon *Puesto de avanzada Niima *Punto de Feressee *Páramos de GoazonStar Wars Battlefront *Senda de los Peregrinos *Vieja Meru |flora=Arbusto de bayas de TuanulStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded |fauna=*Bloggin *Cargobestia *Grillo''Phasma'' *Gusano guardián de la noche *Happabore *Picoacero *Raptor desgarrador *Rata escurridiza *Roemandíbula *Serpiente de palo *Thisser *Vworkka |especies=*Teedo *Uthuthma |otrasespecies=*Abednedos *Crolutes *Dybrinthe *Humanos *Hutts''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *Kyuzo *Melitto *Nu-cosianos |idioma=*Básico Galáctico *Hideo *Idioma teedo *Uthuthma |gobierno= |poblacion=Desconocida |gentilicio=Jakkuviano |ciudades=*Ciudad Cráter *Ciudad Retroceso *Puesto de avanzada Niima *Reestkii *Tuanul |imports=*Agua *Alimentos *Artículos de lujo *Tecnología |exports=*Bezorita *Gas kesio *Magnita *Osmirido *Silicio *Metal de chatarra *Tecnología rescatada |afiliacion=*Imperio Galáctico *Remanente Imperial de Jakku}} Jakku era un remoto planeta desierto ubicado en el sistema del mismo nombre, dentro de las Extensiones Occidentales del Borde Interior de la galaxia. Aunque muchos en la galaxia lo consideraban distante y sin algún valor, Jakku fue el lugar de importantes sucesos que darían forma a la historia galáctica. En el 5 DBY, fue el sitio de la decisiva Batalla de Jakku, la cual puso fin a la Guerra Civil Galáctica en favor de la Nueva República. Una generación más tarde, el planeta fue hogar de la carroñera Rey, quien se involucró en los acontecimientos de la guerra fría después de ayudar al antiguo soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden Finn y al droide astromecánico BB-8 a escapar del mundo con un mapa que conducía al desaparecido Jedi Luke Skywalker. Descripción thumb|left|250px|El puesto de avanzada Niima era un asentamiento chatarrero que llevaba el nombre de Niima la Hutt. Siendo un planeta inhóspito ubicado en el sistema Jakku dentro de las Extensiones Occidentales del Borde Interior de la galaxia, Jakku fue una vez un mundo verde lleno de bosques y agua, pero una catástrofe lo convirtió en un globo árido de tierras yermas y dunas movedizas. Fue sede de las Carreras de Ruedas en el norte y las operaciones mineras albergaban el planeta. Las colinas estaban ubicadas en el sur, donde se podía raspar el liquen para crear la bebida alcohólica Néctar Tetumba. Uno podría convertirse en un anacoreta si se hacía un juramento, mientras que los carroñeros a menudo usaban cargobestias para transportar suministros a través del desierto. Tuanul, Reestkii y Ciudad Cráter eran colonias menores en el planeta, mientras que el puesto de avanzada Niima se consideraba el único asentamiento importante del mundo, y estaba custodiado por el malhumorado alguacil Zuvio y su milicia del puesto de avanzada Niima. Al carecer de una red de comunicaciones, los espaciadores que buscaban escapar de las deudas, crear una nueva vida o simplemente ver la galaxia a menudo terminaban en el puesto de avanzada Niima, debido a que tenía la única baliza de navegación. Sin embargo, no todos los residentes eran chatarreros, ya que los aldeanos aislados de Tuanul adoraban a la Iglesia de la Fuerza, una fe clandestina de fieles Jedi que se escondía del Imperio Galáctico. Debido a la distancia del planeta con relación al espacio poblado, sirvió como punto de partida para naves de guerra que se dirigían a las Regiones Desconocidas en los últimos años de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Los mundos cercanos a Jakku incluían a Ogem y Ponemah Terminal, el último de los cuales estaba conectado a Jakku por la ruta hiperespacial Rastro de Burke, que también unía Jakku con Adrathorpe. Historia thumb|175px|Darth Sidious, conocido en la galaxia como el Emperador Palpatine, consideraba a Jakku como esencial para su Contingencia. La Contingencia Eones atrás, el planeta Jakku estuvo una vez cubierto de vegetación verde y océanos. En algún momento desconocido, se redujo a un árido páramo desértico. Sin embargo, el núcleo del planeta todavía tenía la chispa vital de la esencia de vida, algo que disgustaba a Sheev Palpatine. Aproximadamente 1,000 años estándar antes de la Batalla de Yavin, el altiplano de la Mano Quejumbrosa fue lugar de un suceso que Palpatine consideró significativo. Él creía que en el futuro este lugar volvería a ser gran importancia. El niño humano conocido como Galli creció en Jakku. Como huérfano, fue criado en un orfanato dirigido por el anacoreta Kolob, quien vivió una vida de austeridad y estricta obediencia. Galli se irritó bajo el cuidado de Kolob y anhelaba viajar a un mundo mejor. En el 30 ABY, Palpatine y su asesor, Yupe Tashu, viajaron a Jakku para supervisar una excavación arqueológica en el altiplano de la Mano Quejumbrosa. Durante ese viaje, Palpatine se encontró con un Galli de doce años, quien se había ocultado a bordo de su yate Imperialis. Él tomó al joven como su protegido y le encargó proteger el sitio de excavación de cualquier intruso. Rax pasó los siguientes diez años custodiando el altiplano de la Mano Quejumbrosa, que se convirtió en el sitio del Observatorio de Jakku. El Observatorio fue parte del plan de Contingencia de Palpatine para destruir el Imperio Galáctico en caso de que muriera. Él no deseaba dejar a su Imperio a un sucesor y le encargó a Galli que ejecutara la Contingencia. El Observatorio de Jakku albergaba computadoras que proyectaban sendas hacia las Regiones Desconocidas, una colección de reliquias Sith y un pozo que conducía al núcleo del planeta. Palpatine le indicó a Galli que usara el pozo para detonar el planeta y a los remanentes del Imperio. Galli entonces, adoptó el personaje de Gallius Rax y luego convirtió en Almirante de Flota de la Armada Imperial. En algún momento durante la Era Imperial, el Imperio Galáctico estableció una base de investigación secreta. Posteriormente, la dama del crimen hutt Niima estableció presencia en Jakku y dominaba a varios esclavos. Guerra Civil Galáctica El regreso de Rax En los meses posteriores a la Batalla de Endor, el refugiado de guerra Corwin Ballast se dirigió a Jakku, creyendo que era una roca sin valor flotando en el espacio y, por lo tanto, de poca importancia para el conflicto galáctico entre la Nueva República y el Imperio. Si había algún lugar para escapar de la guerra, esperaba que Jakku lo fuera. Después de conocer la conexión del Almirante de Flota Rax con Jakku, la Gran Almirante Rae Sloane y el rebelde Brentin Lore Wexley viajaron al planeta para cazar y matar a Rax. Poco después, Rax se proclamó Consejero del Imperio y llevó los remanentes de la Armada Imperial a Jakku. El Consejero Rax estableció una base más allá de los Páramos de Goazon y los Campos Hundidos. Afirmando que el estridente mundo desértico pondría a prueba el espíritu y el temple de las fuerzas Imperiales, Rax implementó un régimen de entrenamiento duro y violento en sus soldados de asalto y oficiales. Durante varios meses, los Imperiales reunieron sus fuerzas mientras esperaban que la Nueva República lanzara su ataque. Además, Rax llegó a un acuerdo con Niima para proteger el paso que conducía al Observatorio y secuestrar a los huérfanos locales de los anacoretas. El excomandante Brendol Hux entrenó a estos huérfanos en la guardia personal de niños soldados de Rax. Rax también arregló cuentas con su antiguo guardián Kolob y lo mató como un sacrificio al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Mientras cazaban a Sloane, la agente de la Nueva República Norra Wexley, su hijo Temmin Wexley, Sinjir Rath Velus, Jas Emari y el droide de combate B1 Señor Huesos descubrieron las fuerzas remanentes Imperiales sobre Jakku. Temmin y Sinjir escaparon en su nave estelar ''Polilla'' de regreso a Chandrila para advertir a la Nueva República. Mientras que, Norra y Jas llevaron una cápsula de escape a la superficie de Jakku para continuar la búsqueda de Sloane. Bajo las órdenes de Temmin, Señor Huesos partió en otra cápsula de escape a Jakku para cuidar de su madre. Norra y Jas fueron capturadas por las fuerzas Imperiales y separadas. Norra finalmente escaparía de la custodia Imperial con la ayuda de Señor Huesos. Luego se reunió con Jas, quien había escapado de la custodia de Niima, y el trío continuó su búsqueda por encontrar a Sloane. Mientras tanto, Sloane y Brentin se enteraron de los orígenes de Rax por Kolob y luego convencieron a Niima de llevarlos al altiplano de la Mano Quejumbrosa, que Niima creía que tenía una instalación de armas. Sin embargo, Rax se enteró de la presencia de Sloane y bombardeó el convoy de Niima con turboláseres. Antes de que Norra y Jas pudieran alcanzar a Sloane, las fuerzas Imperiales de Rax la capturaron a ella y Brentin, llevándolos a su cuartel general. Batalla de Jakku thumb|left|250px|La batalla final de la Guerra Civil Galáctica se libró en Jakku entre la Nueva República y los remanentes del Imperio Galáctico. Después de que el Senado Galáctico de la Nueva República votara para intervenir en Jakku, se enviaron fuerzas militares al planeta. Varias figuras de la Nueva República, como el Almirante Ackbar, la Comodora Kyrsta Agate, el Capitán Wedge Antilles, Temmin Wexley y Jom Barell verían acción en la cataclísmica Batalla de Jakku. El enfrentamiento se llevaría a cabo un año y cuatro días después de la Batalla de Endor. Se convirtió en la última posición importante del Imperio Galáctico y la última gran batalla de la Guerra Civil Galáctica.Estrellas Perdidas En secreto, la Batalla de Jakku sirvió como pretexto para que Rax facilitara la etapa final de la Contingencia. Durante la batalla, las fuerzas Imperiales y de la Nueva República lucharon tanto en espacio como en tierra. En órbita, la flota Imperial creó una formación defensiva estrecha alrededor del Superdestructor Estelar ''Devastador''. La Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República no pudo penetrar este paredón hasta que el Destructor Estelar Castigo rompió la formación y embistió a la [[Nave de batalla clase Halcón Estelar|nave de batalla clase Halcón Estelar]] Amistad. Esta explosión creó una brecha que permitió que la nave hermana del Amistad, el ''Concordia'', bombardeara al Devastador. A pesar de estar incapacitada, la comandante del Concordia, Agate, utilizó el poderoso rayo tractor de su nave para arrastrar al Superdestructor Estelar hacia la superficie; cambiando el rumbo de la batalla a favor de la Nueva República. Mientras tanto, las fuerzas terrestres de la Nueva República bajo el mando del Teniente General Brockway asaltaron la base Imperial principal y las instalaciones de armas. Muchos en ambos lados fueron asesinados o aplastados por la caída de escombros de la batalla espacial. Señor Huesos fue destruido durante la batalla después de reunirse con Temmin. En un intento por evitar que las fuerzas de la Nueva República capturen su nave, la Capitana Ciena Ree estrelló su Destructor Estelar Infligidor en la superficie del planeta. Fue rescatada por su amante, el piloto de la Nueva República, Thane Kyrell. Mientras tanto, Norra unió fuerzas con Sloane y Brentin para perseguir a Rax. Luego de lanzar la batalla, Rax viajó con Yupe Tashu, Brendol, su hijo Armitage Hux y los niños soldados al Observatorio para iniciar la última etapa de la Contingencia. Mientras los Hux y los niños soldados abordaban una réplica del Imperialis, Rax y Tashu ingresaron al Observatorio para comenzar la destrucción del planeta. Después de realizar un ritual Sith, Rax arrojó a Tashu, que llevaba reliquias Sith, hacia el pozo que conducía el núcleo de Jakku. Antes de que pudiera irse, fue asesinado por Sloane con la ayuda de Norra y Brentin. Sloane logró detener la destrucción del planeta al sellar el pozo. Luego se unió a los Hux y a los niños soldados en su viaje a las Regiones Desconocidas donde se encontraron con el Superdestructor Estelar ''Eclipse''. Mientras se desarrollaba la batalla, la canciller de la Nueva República, Mon Mothma, y el Gran Visir Mas Amedda firmaron el Concordato Galáctico en Chandrila; formalizando la rendición del Imperio y poniendo fin a la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Sin embargo, las fuerzas Imperiales en Jakku y en otros lugares continuaron luchando contra la Nueva República durante varios meses. Cuando la batalla se volvió contra ellos, los Imperiales bloquearon los rayos tractores en las naves de la Flota Estelar de la Nueva República, estrellándolos contra la superficie en un movimiento desesperado. Finalmente, las fuerzas de la Nueva República capturaron la base después de feroces combates. Debido a la Batalla de Jakku, la superficie del planeta estaba cubierta de naves estelares y armas destrozadas. Niima estableció una operación de mercado negro basada en la venta de armas, computadoras y motores recuperados. Auge de la Primera Orden [[Archivo:Graveyard of Giants chase.png|thumb|250px|Dos cazas TIE de la Primera Orden persiguieron al Halcón Milenario a través del Cementerio de Gigantes.]] Veintinueve años después de la Batalla de Jakku, los restos del conflicto aún se esparcirían por el desierto en el acertadamente llamado Cementerio de Naves Estelares, con Niima la Hutt estableciendo el puesto de avanzada Niima en algún momento posterior en un esfuerzo por eliminar los restos de la destructiva batalla. La siniestra Primera Orden, estado sucesor del Imperio Galáctico, desplegaría su recientemente terminado [[Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente]] Finalizador en Jakku en un esfuerzo por recuperar una unidad BB. Esta unidad, BB-8, poseía el fragmento de un mapa que conducía al Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, quien se había autoexiliado tras un intento fallido de revivir a la Orden Jedi. Este intento vería la deserción del soldado de asalto FN-2187 y la fuga del piloto de la Resistencia Poe Dameron en un caza estelar de superioridad espacial TIE/fe robado, junto con el eventual uso del carguero olvidado, Halcón Milenario en un intento por escapar del planeta con una chica sensible a la Fuerza llamada Rey. Entre bastidores Jakku apareció en la película de 2015 [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]. Las escenas del planeta fueron filmadas en los desiertos de Abu Dhabi. Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga * *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Hyperspace Mountain'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * * * * * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Star Wars Especial: C-3PO'' 1 *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 8'' *''Poe Dameron 9'' *''Poe Dameron 14'' * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * * *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' * * *''El Coleccionista de la Fuerza'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''El Despertar de la Fuerza Adaptación'' 1 *''El Despertar de la Fuerza Adaptación'' 2 *''El Despertar de la Fuerza Adaptación'' 3 *''El Despertar de la Fuerza Adaptación'' 4 *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Historia de Rey'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''Finn y la Primera Orden'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * *''Rey to the Rescue!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey'' 1 *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''Los Últimos Jedi Adaptación'' 2 *''Los Últimos Jedi Adaptación'' 5 *''Poe Dameron 26'' *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' * *''Lealtad'' 1 *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Finn & Poe'' *''La Chispa de la Resistencia'' * * *''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas * * * * *''Jakku Spy'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' Fuentes * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Deluxe Book and Model Set'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: El Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' * * * *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imagen #2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Jakku Categoría:Planetas arbóreos Categoría:Planetas de las Extensiones Occidentales Categoría:Planetas del Borde Interior Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas desérticos